The parents who Lived
by Lilames555
Summary: This is about Lily and James Potter and how it would be if they would have lived.
1. what went wrong?

What went wrong?

James and Lily are happily married and have a little one on the way but neither are prepared for what is going to happen.

"James it's time to go to the order meeting." Said the 8 ½ -month pregnant lady, her name is obviously Lily Evans-Potter and she is 23 years old graduated from Hogwarts when she was 18 and happily married James when she was 22. Her hair has the color of fire when wet but when dry it gives off that warm summer feeling. James Potter is 25 years old has very messy jet-black hair it can't be tamed.

"Coming dear but we don't have to be on time no one ever is."

"Oh be quit and let's go"

"Yes dear"

"Don't yes dear me in that tone" with that they left and she was very unhappy.

"What did you do to her James?" Asked Remus who looked very concerned as Lily wandered around looking for Alex.

"I didn't do anything but I wish I could get her to sit down it's not good for her to wander around to long."

"How far along is she?" asked Sirius

"She's about 8 ½ months due anytime now."

"Oh that wonderful I'm going to be an uncle."

"Not technically Padfoot."

"What ever!" Then they went on talking about the baby it was going to be a boy and they hadn't picked out a name yet then the meeting stared and ended and Lily and James went home and started to think of names.

"What about Victor?" Suggested Lily.

"No, James Jr." said James playfully

"James stop it how about Skylar?"

"No, um Nat?"

"No, Alex?"

"No, Ron?"

"No, what about Jerald?"

"No, Dumb name how about Simon?" and this went on for hours they still don't have a name.

"I'm going to bed this is so frustrating and I'm need to rest good night James." She said peeking him on the cheek and heading towards the room."

"Good night love." He said then sat up for a while thinking of names and finally came up with one but when he went to go tell Lily she was already sleeping soundly and he didn't want to wake her up so he went to bed praying he would be able to remember the name in the morning.

"Morning Flower how are you?"

"Crappy my feet are swollen and I feel sick to my stomach."

"Oh Lily it'll be ok soon ok just hold in there just two weeks. I got to go to work I love you." He said kissing her then leaving the house. Lily didn't feel up to anything but lying around so she just cleaned and then took a nice long bath.

Later that night when James returned Lily was making dinner and Sirius was over.

"Come on Lily you should get off your feet and take a rest I'll finish cooking."

"Sirius you couldn't cook if your life depended on it."

"Oh be that way but when James gets home and see you he'll have a fit."

"Honey I'm home!" James said pretending to come threw the door again.

"James come tell Sirius that I'm fine and that he can't cook."

"Sirius Lily is fine and you can't cook. You happy?" he said smiling at Lily then went over and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"Get a room."

"Were in a room!"

"Oh right shut up James."

"So hun what's for dinner?"

"Ham Hacks with potatoes corn and rice."

"Sounds great!"

"It better I've been slaving over a hot stove."

"Ok sweetie why don't you go rest I'll finish here."

"Mk love you !" she went to her room she feel asleep once she hit the pillows had drifted off into a deep sleep. She dreamt that she was freefalling and no parachute and that James came and rescued and they kissed on the beach to a sunset. She woke up to someone shaking her.

"Lily honey time for dinner." Insisted James.

"No 5 more minutes." She mumbled into her pillow

"Sweetheart are you alright you seem to be running a fever and you look very cold and your very sleepy is everything ok?'

"I don't know I feel fine and I'm starving let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I'm fine!" she got up and went to eat dinner.

"OK let's go." So they went and ate dinner.

"Hello Princess how are you feeling?" Asked Sirius

"I'm fine for the last time." She snapped.

"James what did you do to her?" Sirius whispered as Lily got her Dinner.

"Nothing I just asked her if she was ok."

"That was a stupid thing to ask of course she's not ok she's pregnant."

"But she told me she was fine." James said very confused

"She only said that because she doesn't want you to worry."

"Well she should know I do nothing but worry about her."

"Well don't let her know that."

"OK fine but she'll find out eventually."

"James honey what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know you choose."

"Um how about we watch some muggle movies."

"That's a great idea which film."

"How about a children film Lady and the Tramp that's my fav."

"Great I'll go get some popcorn and soda you get the movie."

"K!" After James got everything and Lily put the movie in they watched it and in the middle of the movie Lily feel asleep in James arms and James was to fascinated by the movie to do anything like move, so they slept there that night. He woke up the next morning empty handed looks as if Lily is gone."

"Hun is that you?" he hears noises from the kitchen.

"Yes I'm making breakfast hurry and go get ready for work or your going to be late."

"What time is it?" James said rushing to the bathroom.

"It's 5:30."

"Oh I don't start until 10:00 today."

"Oh you should have told me I could be sleeping right now."

"I'm sorry sweetie I guess it just slipped my mind."

"That's alright I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway I'll just go around the house and clean some things."

"Hun you should take a break the doctor did say you need bed rest why don't you go into the bedroom watch some tv or read a book."

"Fine I'll go read." As soon as she left James went to work. Later that day he got an unexpected call form Dumbledor.

"James you're here hurry we need to get going."

"Professor what's going on?"

"Lily."

"What happened?"

"Your house was attacked by death eaters she managed to escape with out much damage."

"And the baby?"

"He is doing just fine."

"Then why am I here if everyone is ok?"

"Because Lily is in labor." All James could do is sprint threw the halls.


	2. The Baby

The Baby

"Lily's in Labor."

"Where is she? Where's my Lily?"

"Second door to the right.

"Thank!" He ran as fast as he could 'how could I leave Lily home by her-self.' James though on his way to Lily.

"James your hear." Screamed Sirius

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know they won't let me in."

"Open up I'm her husband."

"JAMES!" she screamed, "Let him in."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I left you home alone." James cried while hugging what he could at the moment.

"It's ok I'm fine I'm not harmed my only thing is James where having a baby and we haven't named him yet."

"I was thinking about that what about Harry?"

"That's perfect Harry James Potter sounds so perfect."

"Ya I agree how ling have you been here?"

"For a few hours." Then she screamed holding on to James hand she was having a contraction.

"It's ok hun your doing great."

"DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT?" she snapped as you can tell she's in a lot of pain, and then she calmed down it was over. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell it just hurts," she cried, and the tears poured down her cheeks James was thinking of there first date.

"It's ok stop crying it'll be fine. Do you remember out first date?"

"Yes we went to the coffee shop and then it started to rain so we stayed there all night."

"Ya funny thing is, is that we started and ended in a coffee shop."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I meant that that's where I proposed and were we had our first date."

"Oh ya and it was raining the day you proposed to."

"Ok Lily we should be ready anytime now I'll be back with the nurses." Said the doctor

"Ok hun are you ready were going to have a baby boy soon."

"Lucky for you your not in pain."

"Do you want drugs?"

"No the baby would get them and might be all drugged up by the time we are finished."

"Oh Lil you and your crazy superstitions." In came Remus and Sirius.

"Hi Remus I'm so glad you two are hear I don't think I could do this with out any of you."

"Thanks for the Flower we have to go out into the waiting room now we love you have fun."

"Thanks!" Lily and James said in unison.

"Where's Peter?"

"We found out some horrible news and he is no longer with us."

"Oh James I'm so sorry." Lily felt like she was going to cry.

"Oh Lil don't cry it's fine he was a death eater anyway if he would still be here he would of betrayed us."

"Ok then I'm in so much pain."

"I'm sorry hun here comes the doctor."

"Are ready Mrs. Potter?"

"I guess so there's no point in waiting anymore."

"Great now push."

"NO I CAN'T IT HURTS."

"Lily come on sweetie push."

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They heard the baby's cry and they had new that there life was changed forever!

"Hello Harry James Potter." Said Lily sweetly!

"Hi my prince." Cooed James.


	3. Welcome Home Harry

Welcome Home Harry

Lily had to stay in the St. Mungos for days along with Harry and James decided to stay to except of some time when he would leave to plan the party for Lily and Harry return home and Harry's first look at his new house.

"Come on Lil it's time to go home!" Said James to his sleepy wife.

"Mk but I want to stop at the Ice cream place and get some I miss it."

"What ever you want hun."

"I want vanilla with Pickles and chocolate!"

"That's an interesting combo but will do hun then off home!"

"Why are you so eager to get home?"

"I just want Harry to see his new home and his room and all is that to hard to believe?"

"With you yes!" She joked giving him a kiss as they reached the car and went to get Ice cream. After that they went to there house, all the cars were put under an invisible spell so Lily couldn't see after all it was supposed to be a surprise. They opened the door and…

"CONGRADULATION'S LILY AND WELCOME HOME HARRY!!!!"

"Oh James this is wonderful!" She said hugging her husband.

"He's not the only one." In came Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Maddie!

"Thanks everyone I'm very glad to be back, I hate hospitals." Everyone laughed as they enjoyed what happened to be the most wonderful thing to happen so far.

"That's funny Lily because you work in one." Stated Maddie

"Shut up!" Lily replied playfully, Lily put Harry down for a nap and continued with the congrats party. When it was time for everyone to go Lily escorted them out, then went and sat down with James on the couch.

"Did you know they were going to come over?" Lily asked

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well thank you I had a wonderful time and I say if we have another kid I'm not going to a hospital I'd rather have him or her on the couch or something."

"Ok hun I promise next one you can have on the couch."

"Thank you well I'm tried night James!"

"Night Lily!!" He said kissing her and then pulled out a book and read for a while the decided to go to bed with his lovely wife and new child Harry James Potter. The next morning was horrible new baby new responsibilities and specially the diapers. Almost a year has passed and everything is still the same old same old.

"I hate these stupid muggle diapers they smell like Neosporin."

"Do you even know what Neosporin is James?"

"No but it smells horrible."

"Oh James I love you so much and Harry but I can only feel like something wrong is about to happen and we don't know what it is."

"Honey everything will be alright I mean they almost found Voldemort and he is so weak now everyone has a fighting chance hell even baby Harry here could defeat him."

"Ya I know but I just can't help but I feel it I love you."

"I love you too!!" He kissed her head and then they went and settled down on the couch. They had some Lunch (which sounds good right now) and they read stories to Harry.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Ended Lily cooing at her almost one-year-old son.

"Nukle Irius!" Exclaimed Harry as Sirius approached looking like a big black dog. If you didn't know Sirius, James and Lily are anigmus James is a Stag, Sirius is a big black dog, and Lily is a fiery cat. Anyway.

"Hi little nephew of mine!" Sirius then said changing into his human form and hugging Harry then moving on to Lily. "Hi love how are you?" he said once again hugging like he hasn't seen her in a while.

"Hello to you to and I'm great."

"That's good Prongs what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much mate you?"

"Nothing helping out with the new apartment, oh did I tell you that Maddie and I got together and Remus and that girl Julie got together and Alice is Marrying Frank?"

"No congrats Sirius and when you see the others tell them congrats too." Exclaimed Lily.

"Thanks so how's my nephew doing?"

"I good!" Said Harry.

"That's fantastic, so I came to wish you a happy first almost birthday."

"Tank you."

"Do you want to stay for dinner Sirius?" offered Lily.

"I really shouldn't but if you insist then ya I'll stay."

"Great it should be ready in a few minutes why don't you go help James with Harry?"

"Yes Madame."

"Sirius?"

"Ya?"

"Leave."

"Right I'll go help James."

"Good boy." They had a Pot roast for dinner and Chocolate cake for desert then Sirius stayed for a while and left.

"Bye Flower it was great seeing you again."

"You to Sirius I'll see you soon."

"Ya write me and I'll tell Maddie, Remus and Alice to write."

"Ok Bye." With that he left. No he's not rude he said good-bye to James and Harry as well. The next morning Lily couldn't get up her side was hurting too much.

"Lily sweetie I'm going to call the healers and have them come get you."

"NO James I don't want them just stay her beside me I'll be fine." Then she screamed real hard and was Unconscious the next minute. James didn't know what to do but to call the healers knowing Lily would kick his arse later. But all James cared about right now was Lily's safety and well being. Lily woke up in the hospital a few days later.

"Where am I?"

"Your at St. Mungos your husband brought you a few day's ago."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Hi honey I see that your awake."

"James get your sorry arse over here so I can kick it."

"I see your feeling better." He said going over and kissing her.

"James I told you now to bring me to a hospital and if you did I would of preferred a muggle one no offence."

"None taken."

"I'm sorry sweetie but you were unconscious I didn't know what to do I love you and if anything would of happened I wouldn't of forgave myself." Tears started to slowly pour down his cheek.

"I'm sorry James I really am."

"You don't need to be sorry I love and care about you just let me know when something's wrong."

"Ok then now would be the perfect time to tell you."

"Tell me what."

"James I'm…"


	4. Where did James go?

Where has James gone?

"James I'm…" Lily started but couldn't finish

"You're what?"

"I'm…"

"This is getting ridiculous just let it out hun." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok but you have to promise not to yell or scream because my head hurts."

"Ok I promise now let it out."

"I'm preg…" but before she could even get it out he jumped for joy he was going to have another little one and he was apparently very happy.

"Your not upset? It's not to soon?"

"No hun this is fantastic I'm so excited."

"That's great I'm so excited!"

"That's wonderful do you know the sex yet."

"No." She said with a sigh. "We won't know that for a while."

"That's great as long as we know then I don't care when it is."

"Great now honey I'm hungry can you make me something to eat?"

"Sure hun what do you want?"

"I would like some hotdogs with mustard cheese and relish."

"Ok I'll make you one right now anything else?"

"Yes some Orange sherbet would be nice if it's not to much trouble."

"No trouble at all there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my lovely wife."

"Good because you caused this and you need to help me."

"Yes darling." Lily and James went through a tough 7 months or should I say James. Most would say he already quit on her and others would think not but what is the truth will he give up? Well James was about to he was fed up with Lily's constant hormones going up and down it really sucked.

"James." Lily really wanted to go out but James wouldn't let her because he was 'afraid for the baby.' Anyway Lily wouldn't give up.

"NO I said and stop trying to change my mind."

"But I really want to." She pouted.

"NO THAT'S IS I'M OUT OF HERE." He snapped and you all thought he wouldn't leave.

"NOOOOO, James come back." She waited up the whole night hoping he would come back and of course he didn't. She didn't get up the next day until Harry came into the room crying he was hungry and apparently hasn't noticed James was gone yet.

"Mama I Hungary."

Sniff "Of course sweetie I'll get you something." Just the Sirius came in he hadn't noticed either.

"Lily-flower what's wrong?" Now he noticed. Lily was in a green baggy shirt and very short shorts.

"James."

"What has he done now I noticed he wasn't at work."

"That just makes thing worse."

"What happened is he here? Where's Harry?"

"He's eating and I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius he left me because I wanted to go dancing last night." Now she was balling and Sirius couldn't help but get really pissed. 'How could James do that?' 'Leave Lily in her most needed time you idiot.'

"I'm so sorry flower do you want me to kick his arse?"

"N-No just b-bring him b-b-back I n-n-need him and I-I-I can't do it a-alone."

"Yes of course Lily I will bring him back and he will never leave again." Sirius went all around town looking for James until he realized he hadn't checked Hogsmeade yet. What an idiot. "James you're a big arse how could you leave Lily?"

"I didn't mean too I was just upset and, and I wasn't thinking and I miss her but how could I go back she probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you she stayed up all night waiting for you to come back she been in her room all day according to Harry and she's been crying. She won't even tell Harry your gone she hopes you'll come back so she won't have too."

"Your right Sirius I am an arse and I don't deserve her but I love her so much."

"Then go you big Jerk go get your girl and live a happily ever after." James soon returned to the house and busted the door open. Lily was nowhere to be seen but there was a note.

_Dear Sirius,_

_If your reading this then obviously your back and probably haven't found James yet. But I went into early labor and had to rush to the hospital Harry is with me and Alice, Maddie, Remus, and his girlfriend Tonks are on there way please hurry I wouldn't be able to do this with out you if James doesn't came back, but I'm sure you can persuade him. Anyway try not to worry I'll be fine but I don't know about the baby she's early and help we haven't picked a name I knew we should of done that sooner._

_Love always,_

_Duh Lily_

James was laughing at some of the parts and he found another note but this time it was for him.

_Dear James,_

_If you're reading this you back and just to let you know I'm so so so so sorry. I love you so much as I probably know you read Sirius's letter and I'm in labor I got to go but try and think of a name for a girl which if didn't mention._

_Love always and forever,_

_Lily_

James was now rushing out of the house and to St. Mungos Lily said she was going to have the little one on the couch but I guess she changed her mind when the baby started to come especially when she's going to be premature.

"Lily darling I'm so sorry I left I just couldn't take the constant fighting." He cried into her shoulder.

"It's ok hun but we need a name."

"I was thinking about that since all of your friends are girls I was thinking about using their names. It could be Madeline Alice Potter."

"I love it your so good with names."

"Yeah I know." Soon after that she had her beautiful baby girl Madeline Alice Potter.

"She's so cute Lily you're so lucky I want a baby girl but I'm happy to have Neville." Said Alice.

"I love you so much Lily and she is gorgeous she has your hair and James's eyes the opposite of Harry." Said Remus.

"Your so wonderful Lily we all love you, Peter would say the same if he was here."

Madeline had to stay for a month since she was premature but the thing was is she was two months premature and had fully developed lungs and could breath great by herself.

"James it's time to take her home are you ready."

"Yes dear lets go."

After they picked up Maddy they went out for ice cream since they had Harry with them and they enjoyed their family day out with the baby. Sirius barely visited anymore since they had to go into hiding. Lily cried almost every night in James's arms she didn't want anything to happen to them. James comforted her.

"Lily it's alright nothing is going to happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't but I know that I love you, Harry and Madeline and I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you. Just then there was a bang at the door and it was forced open it was…


	5. Did they Live?

Did they live?

It was…

"What are you doing here Voldemort?" James asked.

"I'm here for Harry." Said Voldemort.

"Well you can't have him."

"Will see about that." Said Voldemort. "Avada K…"

"JAMES NOOOOOO." Screamed Lily she had put a Spell on the kids so they'd stay in the same spot with a silencing charm and the invisibility cloak.

"LILY get out of here it's not safe."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"GET OUT."

"NO"

"Your so stubborn."

"No duh dip shit."

"Now lets do this." They hit Voldemort with the killing curse and knew they were free forever. Or were they?

Lily and James went out for dinner and heard a song that once related to them it was their song.

Love story!

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...

They've loved that song ever since she started to love him. Of course everyone knows that from day one James has loved Lily and Lily the same but didn't realize it until seventh year.

Flashback:

"Go out with me?" James requested.

"No I'd rather die."

"Please I love you so much."

"How can you say that we just meet."

"It just comes to me I'll always love you even if you say no every time I ask you."

"Well then I might just have to say yes."

"Really you would say yes to me?"

"I said might which means yes possibly."

"This is the best day of my life."

End Flashback:

10 years later after the attack.

"Harry come on it's time to go to the train station." Called Lily, And they were off to enjoya wonderful life where their parents lived now off to Hogwarts.


End file.
